


stranger in the rain

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, F/F, Falling in Love with best friend, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, silly crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Yoohyeon always finds comfort in the rain. it's raining when she runs into Siyeon for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 14





	stranger in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot based on prompt created by @orbitmyheart  
> https://twitter.com/orbitmyheart/status/1245402561013825536?s=20  
> English is not my first language sorry if I have some mistakes.  
> enjoy it!

Yoohyeon P.O.V

Five years ago

It was a rainy day. I received a call

“Kim Yoohyeon?”

“Yes, I am”

“With all sadness we are reporting to you your parents death after a huge accident. Can you come to the national hospital to confirm their identities? We are sorry again”

The call ended at the end of the caller sentence without anything. I prayed that it was a prank and I really hoped it was a silly prank I will be happy than fierce.  
I took my ID and what I need to confirm that, and I ran out very fast. I took a taxi to the hospital. Then, I found their bodies. It’s true.

My parents left the place...

“Mr. officer. They are my parents” I said that sentence while feeling that I’m swallowing rocks.

I signed some papers, then I left the hospital. I was powerless, barely can catch my breath or I guess I didn’t want to continue to breathe. I felt lost for real.

I walked for nowhere, I didn’t know where I’m going to go. It was midnight, I never thought of calling my friends, because of course they are sleeping. I needed someone’s hug. Just a hug. That when I met her saying “excuse me! Why are you in the ground without umbrella you are going to catch cold.” It was a girl, in my age, she has a blue short hair. That what I recognized first. I tried to say a word, but the only thing I did was crying. I felt her confusion, but I felt a warm hand in my shoulder too.

“they’re dead” I hesitated “my parents are dead” then I started crying again

“I’m sorry” she said trying to share her umbrella with me. “My house is close. Let’s go to dry you at least”

She was a complete stranger and I was weak enough to take advantage of. So, I accepted her offer, and if she kills me I will thank her and tell God to not punish her.

When they arrived at the stranger house, it was an apartment and clearly, she lives alone. Also, she looks like someone new in this neighborhood, because of some boxes and suitcases around. “sorry for the mess I just moved in two days ago” she smiled

I sat on the couch while shivering, because I started to catch some cold. I guess I sneezed a lot too.

“Siyeon” I raised my head confused “Lee Siyeon is my name”

“ah” I said “Kim Yoohyeon. Welcome in this neighborhood nice choice”

“yeah I see that already” she smiled again and gave me a towel “take this to dry yourself and I’m going to find something warm to wear” she said that while she’s walking to one of her suitcases labeled ‘hoodies’. Then, she took one of them. It was a dark blue hoodie. It was really thick and will make me warm very fast. Also,

she took black sweatpants and gave them to me.

“the bathroom is there” she said pointing to it “I’m going to make hot cocoa”

I admired her kindness for a second. She was very kind to someone really strange. I don’t think she has to trust me either, but I don’t know why she did that. After changing my clothes, I went outside. “do we know each other?” I said.

“actually” she said “we don’t”

“why are you helping me?” I was suspicious

“I lost my parents too” she cleared her throat “I know how hard it is, I know how difficult it is to ask someone for a hug or call them just asking for help. I feel how you don’t want to wake someone up to tell them a horrible news, because it is just horrible”

I looked at her, she was strong enough to not to cry. On the other side, she said everything that I feel, I didn’t want to call my friends because I don’t want them to wake up with this news, but I will in the morning. She was calm, dark, over attractive at this moment. I didn’t feel myself hugging her. I really wanted to hug someone, but why I’m the one who’s hugging? Then, she started to hug me too. We’ve been like this at least 15 minutes, I guess. I wasn’t feeling in time.

That was Lee Siyeon. My emotional support friend. Then, my best friend. We became closer through the years. She is awesome, looks emo but over soft, has her own sense of fashion, has a voice that comes from heaven. I can’t believe that there is someone in the world like her.

Every time it rains, I have a lot of nightmares. I always call Siyeon and she comforts me very well. Year by year, every time it rains, I hear my doorbell. It was her with snacks and her beautiful voice saying “someone called cuddle service?” We eat and cuddle until I sleep. Now I always find comfort in the rainy days, thanks to Lee Siyeon.

Yes, I can’t control my feelings. I started to develop a crush on Siyeon in the last two years. One day, she was looking at my eyes like any other day, but on that day, I saw stars shining inside her eyes. I haven't stopped thinking about her eyes since that day. I knew for sure it was wrong to have a silly crush on someone like Siyeon, she is my best friend. I don’t want to lose her for sure, and I know she has a crush on someone else. Now, it’s all different. I’m really falling in Siyeon, and I will never see someone like her who is as caring and loving as her. I’m going to confess.

I hope she accepts my feelings.

END POV

Yoohyeon reserved a table in a fancy restaurant and asked Siyeon to come to celebrate with Yoohyeon promotion in her work. She was nervous of course, because she wants a real win, being with someone she loves and having a great position in her company. She asked Siyeon to dress fancy, because she wants to really celebrate. Yoohyeon dressed in a black dress with a little bit of red lipstick and light makeup, and Siyeon wore a suit that made her look fancier than any men and women in the restaurant.

Yoohyeon comes to pick up Siyeon. In her way it starts to rain heavily, but Yoohyeon ignores that because she will meet Siyeon anyways. She called Siyeon to come outside.

“hey sexy lady” Siyeon when she saw Yoohyeon “can I be your date?”

“yes, you are” Yoohyeon laughed “you look really fancy, people are going to be jealous because of my date”

After minutes of driving Yoohyeon received a call. She puts it in the speaker, because she is driving.

“Kim Yoohyeon?”

“yes, it’s me”

“We are sorry to inform you that we are cancelling your reservation due to this heavy rain that led water to enter inside the restaurant. We are sorry.”

“Okay no problem thank you for informing me” and she ends the call

“You look hot while talking to him” Siyeon chuckled “lucky you I have Champagne in my apartment. Let’s celebrate there”

They went to Siyeon apartment instead of fancy restaurant. Yoohyeon was disappointed, because she wants to confess, not just celebrate. At the end, she accepts that the idea of her being with Siyeon is more important than proper confession. After giving toasts and drink a little, Yoohyeon got the courage to confess thanks to the champagne.

“Siyeon” Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon in the eye “I want to say something”

Siyeon just nodded to make Yoohyeon continue.

“you know” she starts nervously “we met five years ago, you were there for me most of the time. I think living with the fact of my parents death is going to be harder without you. I’m really thankful for having you around me all the time. You are such wonderful girl in the universe”

“what are you referring too” Siyeon interrupts

“wait my ending you idiot” Yoohyeon hits Siyeon forehead “You ruined it. Anyways. I always find comfort in rainy days after being traumatized for years, because of you. Thank God for letting me meet you that day.” She breathes deeply “I love you Lee Siyeon. I mean in love with you”

Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon with a warm smile. “it’s okay to not accept my feel—” Siyeon interrupts Yoohyeon with a soft kiss on her lips.

“What. Is. That.” Yoohyeon touches her lips.

“It means I’m not letting hot girl cry in the rain, but I’m not going to take advantage of her weakness. Why do you think I run on rainy days to cuddle you?” Siyeon asked

“is that what good friends do?” Yoohyeon answer stupidly

“okay time to my talk” Siyeon sits properly “Yeah you were hot in the rain. I might take advantage of you, because I did it to some girls in the club to let them forget their boyfriends or girlfriends. I'm good at it. When I came to you and you said what happened it hit me differently you know why. I still liked you for a year I guess, and it started to grow when I started to come to you every rainy day. I loved you with my whole heart but I didn’t want to lose you, and I was fine with it. Now, after I waited 5 years I never thought of that’s happening and finally my lips touch yours. I love you Kim Yoohyeon, I’m in love with you Kim Yoohyeon''

“What are you waiting for?” Siyeon looked confused “touch my lips again”

They end up kissing again.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Done! this is my first one shot. hope you like it, and I will back with more content soon.  
> follow me in twt @clumsysamu to see any updates


End file.
